Save the Last Dance for Me
by HelloPatsy
Summary: I love the Annie Walker in the early seasons of Covert Affairs and her interaction with Danielle and family but alas things change. This little story came to me after reading about an ex-marine stepping in to take the daughter of a fallen comrade to a Father/Daughter Banquet and could picture Eyal doing the same. Setting is early spring in Georgetown we find Danielle in her kitchen


"No. No... I understand you can't help it. I'm sorry but don't worry about it, we'll make due." A pause, "Please take care of yourself and my prayers are with you and your mother. Goodbye." Danielle hanging up the phone with a heavy sigh looked at the calendar, only four days left.

It is early spring and time for the annual Father/Daughter Pretty in Pink Banquet at Chloe and Katia's school and her good friend Gayle's mother has just been admitted to the hospital with a stroke. Gayle was helping with the dinner Danielle was catering now leaving Danielle shorthanded. Rosemount School for Girls being a private education school in Georgetown and perfect for her daughters, well rounded curriculum to prepare them for high school and Danielle is also very active in volunteering at school functions. Now Danielle wanting everything to be just so for the young girls and their fathers was finding herself in quite a tizzy. Three hundred guests were expected and the weather forecast calling for rain. Could anything else go wrong?

"Hey sis I'm home." Annie's voice broke her stupor of bewilderment.

"In the kitchen Annie." Danielle yelled out and raised her folded hands in prayer with a whisper, "Thank you Lord."

Annie bouncing into the kitchen full of being her perky self and at times made Danielle sick and this was one of those times. How dare Annie be so happy all the time when things were falling apart for the banquet plans. Being Annie's older sister, she had learned through the years all the right buttons to push to get Annie to lend a hand and her secret weapon, Chloe and Katia.

"Can't believe it Danielle, I've got six days off. Six whole days of doing whatever I want, shopping, art galleries and lots of reading. We can go and check out that new mall over in Manassas Park. I hear it has a Neiman Marcus and a Burberry outlet store."

"Oh honey I would love to but I can't. This weekend is the Father/Daughter Banquet at Rosemount and I'm catering it. I was thinking we could spend some sister quality time..."

"By me peeling potatoes or dicing onions. No thanks." Annie peeking in the refrigerator for something to snack on.

"You remember Gayle?"

"Sure, the neighbor down the street with the cute little girl who is Chloe and Katia's friend." Annie finding an apple and some grapes on the counter to munch on. Better than that ice cream bar she saw.

"She was helping me but her mother had a stroke and is the hospital not expected to make it. I'm really shorthanded and this means so much to Chloe and Katia."

"No."

"Annie where is your heart? You know your nieces would love for you to be part of banquet for them. They are so proud of their Aunt Annie." Danielle beginning to turn up the heat on Annie.

"Quit it Danielle. Quit bringing in the girls." Annie taking a large bite of her apple as a sign of terminating the conversation but that didn't stop Danielle.

"The last thing I want to tell the girls was their Aunt Annie was too self-centered to help that she would rather be shopping at Neiman Marcus"

"Okay. Okay Danielle and why is it you always win? Can't you just once let me win one battle?" Annie giving it as Danielle knew she would.

"It is my privilege as being the older sister. You want to go shopping, well here is the list we need to get from Sam's Club."

Annie taking the list and starting to read. "What are we feeding, an army?"

"Three hundred guests give or take twenty." Danielle smiling at her small victory and giving Annie a hug. "Now on to Sam's Club and the van loaded with food supplies to bring back."

Danielle's catering business had grown from selling cupcakes to help when Michael had lost his job and now a full-scale operation for special events. Michael encouraging her to keep going even after he found another job and Danielle loving it, the business gave her a sense of pride and independence. They had taken one side of a double car garage and turned it into a commercial style kitchen and she was would be booked months ahead for all types of events, birthday parties, weddings and on and on. _'Danielle's Delight Catering'_ had its own delivery van and three part time employees with Gayle being one. Depending on the event, she would hire more people to serve but this Pretty in Pink Banquet was a buffet style and she with the help of three others was all she need. The menu is mostly make ahead and very tasty, especially for men.

Annie may not want to omit it but she enjoyed these times with Danielle. They would chat about girl things, much like when they were kids and Danielle with their mother whipping up great tasting meals and Annie being the klutz in the kitchen they still had fun. Although cooking was not Annie's best talent, let just say her worse talent, she could still chop, dice and stir.

"Everything unloaded and we're ready to start. This afternoon we'll make the tangy vegetable salad so it can start resting and picking up the favors." Danielle with a sheet of paper on the counter.

"Resting? Food has to rest? I thought we were the ones doing all the work." Annie starting to gather the ingredients listed on the sheet for the dressing, olive oil, apple cider vinegar, honey mustard, garlic cloves, salt, pepper, granulated sugar and celery seed.

"Look at all the ingredients you just put out and they all have their unique favor and it takes time for all the wonderful favors to come together, to mingle like beautiful couples waltzing across the floor to _'Beautiful Dreamer'_ on a warm spring night with the scent of lilacs in the air." Danielle's arms gracefully moving as if conducting the Boston Pops and swaying or like Mickey Mouse conducting the waters in _'Fantasia'_. This was her domain and she the master chef.

"You are the romantic." Annie smiled at her sister, thinking a bit along the lines as Danielle being Mickey Mouse and she being Goofy.

"Oh yes very much so. Picture a romantic evening on an open veranda overlooking a gorgeous setting with fine wine, a candle flame gently flicking, soft music and magnificent food cooked to perfection. You see, it's the food that sets the tone for a wonderful evening with your one love interest for if the food was tasteless, the rest would be ho-hum." Danielle starting to measure the different ingredients. "However this menu is more for a man's taste, a stick to your ribs type fun dinner but still as important as a small intimate dinner for two."

Annie quickly pulling her phone from her pocket and reading a text message.

"Hope it is not the office calling you back in." Danielle glancing at Annie as she read the message.

"Nope. It's a friend from out-of-town coming in for a few days and wants to have a dinner with me."

"That's nice, male or female?"

"Look Danielle, he may be the answer to your needs for this banquet..."

"He!"

"Eyal Lavin and he is a wonderful cook, really knows his way around the kitchen. If he is not on business I'm sure he will be happy to help out. That's just the type of guy he is."

"You trying to get out of work and go shopping. Nice way to treat your friends."

"No I'm not going to leave you, I'll be right here doing my share and keeping an eye on things."

"And what does that mean?" Danielle with a quick sharp reply.

"You'll understand when he gets here." Annie all smiles as she speed dials Eyal and walking into the next room, out of ear shot from her sister.

Danielle thinking to herself, _'He is on speed dial, which could be a good sign of something...'_ Danielle drifting into thoughts of Annie finely finding someone - getting married and settled down to a suburban life style and bring to an end this globetrotting and spy business. Oh how she had worried about Annie and her chosen profession and not to mention all the unsuccessful romances she had gone through, there were so many. While Annie gave the outward impression of being happy Danielle knew how much Annie yearned for a partner, a lover, friend and her own family. A spring wedding would be perfect...

"He will be delighted to help. He has some business to take care of and will be here tomorrow morning." Annie back in the kitchen with her news.

**The Next Morning:**

_'Oh my god, Annie is calling this hunk of manhood just a friend. She has lost her mind or needs her eyes examined'_. Danielle thoughts racing through her mind upon seeing Annie lead the tall handsome man into the kitchen. Quickly dusting the flour from her hands, she couldn't help but break out into an ebullient smile.

"Danielle this is my friend Eyal Lavin."

Eyal taking her still somewhat flour covered hand and raising it to his lips kissing ever so gently. "A little sugar may help with the flavor. My privilege to meet such a beautiful sister of Annie's."

Danielle giggling likes a school girl at his charming deliverance and she could feel the blush starting to creep up her neck. His amazing charisma and striking good looks were captivating to her and she could only stare at him.

"Now you know why I have to keep an eye on things. Eyal is a big flirt."

"I'm not a big flirt only truthful. Danielle don't pay any attention to Annie because you are a beautiful woman. It runs in the family."

"Okay enough with the flattery and time to get down to business. What is menu?" Annie shuffling pieces of paper with recipes written on them trying to find one easy for her to accomplish.

Danielle taking a seat on a tall stool and pickup her notes, "The Pretty in Pink Banquet is a dinner and dance for father's and daughters and sort of coming out party for girls leaving Rosemount heading to high school in the fall. Pink is the color of decorations and all the girls also wear shades of pink party dresses. It is a big deal for the young ladies and they are escorted by their fathers. Really lovely and the procession of graduates is quite a touching pageant."

"The menu Danielle."

"Nothing really gourmet but extremely tasty for a man's appetite. Since the fathers are the guest I geared the dinner toward a man's liking. Slow cooked Beef Burgundy with mushrooms and honey glazed chicken, green bean almandine, grilled zucchini squash, smashed potatoes, dinner rolls and for starters, tangy mixed vegetable salad served on a bed of crisp green lettuce. Dessert is simple and pink, vanilla ice cream, pound cake and strawberry sauce."

"Nice choice with beef and chicken. If you add red bell pepper to your grilled zucchini it adds a touch of color and kicks up the favor a notch or two." Eyal also looking at some of the recipes on the counter.

"I have eaten that combination once and it was good. Thanks Eyal." Danielle returning to her measuring out flour for the pound cakes. "Do you bake also?"

"Not much, special art to baking and I prefer to buy from the experts."

"Pound cake isn't hard, here you can start cracking the eggs and Annie, get the mixer and start blending the butter with the sugar."

"Eyal I'll crack the eggs and you do the mixing. I'm thinking egg cracking is a bit easier."

"About like pounding hard heads against the stone wall." Eyal chucking at Annie remembering the time of her encounter with an offensive foul drunk on one of the missions together.

Tangy vegetable salad made and resting, check. Pound cake made with an added swirl of pink through the cake, check. The chickens cleaned and rubbed lightly with spices and also resting, check. Kitchen clean up duty in process when Chloe and Katia with their friend Leah came in.

"Boy this room smells good." Chloe looking under pot covers to see what she could find.

"You know the rules, no peeking." Danielle giving her daughter a slight shove, "You girls get your homework out of the way and we have a guest for dinner tonight. This is a friend of Annie's, Mr. Lavin and he is from Israel."

"That is where Jesus was born. We are studying about that in school." Katia giving Eyal a wave.

"That's right, in the little town of Bethlehem not far from where I live." Eyal leaning down to be more on eye level with the girls. "What is your name so I can properly call you by your given name?"

"Katia Brooks and that is my sister Chloe." Katia pointing to Chloe who in return gave a wave. "And this is Leah Waddington, she is thirteen and will be going to high school next year."

"Mr. Lavin I'm happy to meet you." Leah taking a few step to him with an extend hand.

"And it is my pleasure to meet you Miss Leah Waddington." Eyal not shaking her hand but a light kiss on top.

"Okay girls, time to go and do your homework. If you stay here we'll make you wash dishes." Danielle herding the girls out of the kitchen.

"Pretty daughters, you must be proud." Eyal back to loading the dishwasher.

Annie wrapping the chicken for an overnight stay in the refrigerator before roasting. "Kind of feel sorry for Leah."

"Why?" Eyal asked.

Danielle pouring herself a tall glass of tea and holding the pitcher up for the others to express their wishes about having ice tea. Tea all around and she went about fixing two more glasses while talking. "Leah's mother Gladys is my co-partner and helper with this catering business but is now spending her days at the hospital with her own mother. A stroke and the outlook is not good. Leah is staying with us."

Annie taking one of the filled glasses and handing it to Eyal, "Leah's father was a decorated military man, in the Marine Corps but was killed in a freak accident in Germany."

"This father/daughter banquet has been hard on her, especially now with her grandmother in the hospital and her mother not at home." Danielle holding her tea with both hands as she leaned against the counter looking at the closed door the girls had just vanished through. "Michael will be taking Katia and Chloe and has offered to have Leah with them also."

"Michael?" Asked Eyal.

"My husband Michael. But you know it's not the same. Leah will have to share Michael with Katia and Chloe, kind of like the stepchild thing if you know what I mean."

"When is this banquet, this Saturday?" Eyal asking.

"Yeah and it is a big event for the school. Something the girls all look forward to, much like a pre-debutante debut. Like the passage of a young girl to being a teenager and graduating from Rosemont."

Eyal listening to Danielle and thinking. "The debutante ball in Europe are a big deal even in this modern day. Tell me why it is called Pretty in Pink."

"The girls all wear white gowns at a regular debutante ball but because these girls are only beginning in their teens, they wear pink gowns. The other girls that are not graduating wear any other color but pink." Danielle with a slight smile, "Katia has a mint green dress and Chloe has a yellow one so you see it is a rather colorful party."

"I took Leah on one of my shopping trips and found a lovely pink formal for her to wear. You can't image how tough it is to find a formal for a thirteen year old. Lots of sexy adult dress out there but finding one that is suitable and doesn't look like a little girl frilly and fluffy is challenging. We found one and she looks so pretty in it with her dark hair." Annie adding to the conversation, "She was so thrilled with the dress, no longer being a little girl but a teenage is something special, a milestone in life."

Eyal putting his glass on the counter, "I have an idea. Leah doesn't have to share Michael but have her very own escort, me. I'll be in town through Sunday and the least I can do for a follow comrade in arms. I also come complete with a dark suit or tuxes whichever is acceptable."

"A suit and oh Eyal that ... I don't have the words to say how wonderful your idea is. Leah would be thrilled I'm sure." Danielle without thinking grabbed Eyal and a gigantic hug and kiss. Now Eyal being Eyal gave Danielle a kiss in return and making Danielle blush slightly.

"Where is Leah? I need to go and ask the young lady for a date."

**The Evening of the Banquet:**

The weather playing nice for the big affair at Rosemont School. A clear night under the stars and the mall of manicured green grass leading to the stately Georgian brick school's main building was all decorated ready for the evening festivities. The members of the decorating committee had done a wonderful job of transforming the mall into a grand garden party with a large wooden arbor at one end covered in spring flowers mixed with pink and white lights. Long tables lined both sides of the mall, covered in pale pink clothes, more flowers and balloons on the tables. Tall lamp posts in the 1800's style outline the mall giving a warm glow to affair. At the other end of the mall a place for a band under cover and a huge dance floor. The processional route from the arbor down the center of the mall was outline in tiny white lights and onto the dance floor stood two large urns with spring flowers severing at the entrance to the dance.

Annie and Danielle had left early with three other helpers to set up the buffet. Eyal had gotten the lowdown on what he was expected to do and he was going to pick up his date at Michael and Danielle's home. Roxie, a classmate and friend of Leah's had also come to Danielle's house to dress for the evening and to wait for her father to pick her up there. Laughter, giggling, excitement and joy filled the upstairs rooms and the girls help one another dress. A huge night and the reaching of a long anticipated gala had arrived.

Leah couldn't be happier, as she looked at herself in the long mirror. Her dress in an ice pink, a one shoulder with jewel clusters along the ruched waist and satin bodice with chiffon layer skirt and a scalloped hemline. She was trying to come to terms with a handsome man, she muse for his age he is handsome was going to stand for her presentation at the gala was indeed real. Tonight she would walk that promenade with her very own escort, not Mr. Brooks but a man from Israel. This made it all the more exciting for her and as she put on a pair of small diamond stud earrings her mother had gotten for her just for this very night, she felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. If only my Daddy could be with me tonight but maybe he was, maybe watching over her.

The door bell rang and the girls were all rushing to the stairs. Their dates were here. Roxie was the first down the stairs and in the hall was her father all dress in a suit and holding a wrist corsage of pink flowers. Michael noticed a tiny tear in the corner of his eye. One day it would be Michael's turn to see his daughter times two pass for being little girls to becoming young ladies. A lump also touched Michael's throat as he opens the door for the second time to allow Eyal to enter.

Leah seeing Eyal was still standing about midway down the stairs and she just froze there, this was the time for her to take that step into being a teenager, a young lady and there was her very own escort for that long wonderful walk. Eyal help out his arm to Leah with a warm and welcoming smile. "My date for the night and how lovely you look."

Reaching to bottom of the stairs, Eyal takes her hand and gently kiss it, "You will out shine the crowd tonight with your beauty." Holding her arm, he slides on fresh floral blooms of pink roses, carnations and myrtle affixed to a beautiful reusable crystal beaded corsage bracelet. "Hope this meets with your approval."

"It's beautiful Mr. Lavin."

"Please for tonight call me Eyal. Let the party begin." Eyal holding the door for the rest of the folks and as Michael passed Eyal could tell the fathers were being touched in many ways with their daughters and he too felt proud to be a part of such a special time.

Arriving at the banquet and dinner went wonderfully. Many compliments on the food and Danielle being in heaven for the smoothness of the dinner. She had once again pulled off one marvelous affair in splendid fashion and Annie was also feeling a sense of accomplishment. Fathers kinda of gathering chatting about their little girls were no longer little girls and mothers being happy, many reliving the time they too had their walk down the promenade, their time of transition.

After dinner was the grand walk, the parade of Pretty In Pink Ladies as they were introduced by their fathers and escorted down a lighted promenade to a dance floor and the first dance with their fathers. There were twenty-two young ladies to make that walk. Each father had been given a set guide and Leah was next to last for introductions. She was nervous standing by Eyal waiting their turn, he body trembling with the thought of that long walk.

"Your will be just fine my sweet Leah. Just think about you and I are the only ones out there that matter."

"What if I trip and fall flat on my face.?"

"Then I'll pick you up in my arms and carry you the rest of the way. But you will not stumble. You are a graceful lady and I have watched you walk with all the elegance and poise of the most beautiful models in the world. I'm the lucky one tonight to have you on my arm."

"Wish my dad could have been here."

"I'm sure he is watching over us and being a very proud father. I would be if you were my daughter."

"Really?"

"Really, I have a son your age and proud of him but there is something so special about the love a father has for his daughter and I know in my heart your father carried that love for you."

The woman in charge of the promenade section of the evening pointed to Eyal and Leah that they were next. Eyal kissing Leah on the side of her cheek and taking her arm into his, he smiled. "Here we go. Smile pretty and show the world just how beautiful you look."

Entering the arched and stopping, Eyal was handed the microphone to introduce Leah. In his deep silky voice with that touch of a foreign accent he started. "I am Eyal Lavin and it is with great pleasure for me to be here tonight, to have the chance to introduce the beautiful daughter of a fallen comrade in arms. This young lady can into my life only a few days ago but has forever made a wonderful and lasting impression on me and I know her father would be especially proud of his daughter. May I introduce Leah Waddington."

Breaking with rules, Leah took the microphone from Eyal, "I wasn't to say anything but you have to know something about this man. Mr. Lavin is from Israel and never knew my dad. Only because of his kind heart I have a wonderful escort to walk me down that long promenade and for that I'm forever grateful to Mr. Lavin."

Eyal once more with a gentle kiss to her cheek and they started their walk and as they walk the crowd roused to their feet with an outstanding ovation of appreciation. Leah's emotions were uncontrollable and tear streamed down her face and Eyal reached his arm around her waist for reassurance. A night for Leah to always remember.

Annie and Danielle both with tears also rolling down their face and Annie heart about to beat out of her chest. There was Eyal Lavin the deadly assassin being the most gentle and compassionate man in the world. His act had giving a girl the support she so need during a major event in her life, a milestone event of turning from a child to a teenager. As she watches Eyal and Leah, Annie feelings started to change. The protective wall she had built about him and only thinking of him as a friend was beginning to crumble and there was more to knowing Eyal and want to know more. Eyal Lavin a man of many layers and Annie was just seeing the surface.

Once reaching the dance floor, the music started and fathers had that first dance with their daughters and Leah dance with Eyal. Now boys for another private school had been invited and it wasn't long before they were breaking in to dance and the fathers were rendering to the side lines. When a young teen tapped Eyal on the shoulder, he did as a good father, gave the boy a look of '_If you take advantage of this girl in any way I hunt you down look_' and the message came through loud and clear.

"Don't worry Mr. Lavin, I'll take good care of Leah." The lad with a friendly smile said.

"Enjoy yourself Leah." Eyal giving her a last kiss on the cheek and quickly finding Annie and Danielle.

Annie snuggling close to Eyal as he stepped beside her and with a soft velvet voice, "Would you like to dance."

"You saved the last dance for me."

"You are my last dance Neshema."

On their drive home Eyal took a detour and parked near a park in Georgetown. "Let's walk."

"There is something on your mind Eyal."

Getting out the car and they slowly started their walk Annie knew this was going to be the last dance with him. She could sense it for the time he started helping Danielle with the banquet. He was taking his time, finding the right words and he took her hand and gently kiss the top.

"These past years have been wonderful, the times Kismet has thrown us together and those planned whenever I was here in Washington." Eyal wonderful low voice was soft, a caring tone.

"They have been wonderful for me too. Our friendship, the whole nine yards."

"I guess the one thing that kept our friendship so special is we never took it to bed. Have to tell you at times Neshema how I wanted to advance our relationship but had respect for you, never knowing if you were at the same level. I knew about your boyfriends and I'm not going to start naming them now. You are looking for true love and dearly wish for you to find it."

"What are you trying to say. There is something behind your words."

"I found true love years ago when I first fell in love with the woman I married. We had a bad time of it and as you know I was without my family for years. I don't think I ever stopped loving her and several months ago we met, talked for the first time in years and let our true feelings be known. We are now back-together as husband and wife and going to have our second child."

Annie felt a yank of fleeting pain hearing Eyal's words but there swiftly came flooding in feelings of happiness, real happiness for him to find what she has looked for, lasting love. The man she had deep feelings for but the feelings were that of real friendship and great bond of trust. She at times had thought it might be love. Everything was in place for them to fall in love but it had never happened. She remained quiet.

"Annie please, I want you to know if we were not from different countries or different spy agencies things may have been different. You will always have a piece of my heart, I do love you in a way of true friendship. When I said you were my dance Neshema it was the meaning you were the last person on earth I could love, to love in the same intense way I love my wife."

"And I love you too in the same way. Eyal I am happy for you and thank and you with all my heart for the last dance."

* * *

><p><em>Watched the show with Annie and Eyal in Istanbul and the writers of Covert Affair did it to all the Annie and Eyal shippers but maybe for the best. Eyal going back to his wife and Avi could have been in the cards all along at least he has his own family together. And the best thing is the writers didn't kill Eyal off like Simon and Teo or turn Eyal into a womanizer like Auggie. Now that is my two cents.<em>


End file.
